Existing solutions for preventing the use of unauthorized cartridges in various devices suffer from a number of disadvantages. Solutions that compare an identification of an inserted cartridge with a database of authentic identifications often require the device to store said database on the device or to be in remote communication with said databases. This can increase the cost and complexity of such systems, including difficulties in keeping these databases up to date. Other solutions rely upon some sort of generic identifier on the cartridge that indicates the cartridge was produced by an authorized party. Such generic identifiers can be easy to decipher and overcome such that unauthorized parties may produce and sell unauthentic cartridges that work with the device.
Therefore, there is a need for improved systems and methods for authenticating a cartridge.